Talk:The Morgue
Mega Morg II I know in Series 7 it was announced "Mega Morg", but on the side of the robot it says Mega Morg II as in 2, do we count that as a *Other Name*? Llamaman201 (talk) 13:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I personally wouldn't bother. Panic Attack had a similar thing in several series, but we still just call it Panic Attack. Christophee (talk) 00:09, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Rename This page was only named Mega Morg because CBFan said so, but I think we should change it to the generic name Morgue or The Morgue, since its just another version of Prizephita/Prizephita Mach 2. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I can see where your coming from and I agree. The name I reckon should be Morgue as all the robots had Morgue/Morg in their names. I don't think it would look right if the page was called Morg though. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I'd rather have The Morgue than just Morgue, but whichever one is decided will be fine by me. Christophee (talk) 14:14, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Excellent, I'll work on that now. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 20:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Today If it's possible, could someone supply this page a photo of Mega Morgue as it is today? 14:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) The Morgue and Mega Morg seperation Did I do a good job of creating the page for Mega Morg and transferring the needed info to the Mega Morg page? :If I'm honest, it was clear that just the robot history bits had been transferred, because the infobox was unchanged apart from the main picture, and the same picture featured twice in the page, and the trivia was untouched, but the most important bits were changed, and a few users have made the remaining necessary changes and they are now fairly up to scratch. It's good that you started it, it was a job that needed doing though. Datovidny (talk) ::It wasn't a particularly thorough job, but other users have done a good job in cleaning it up and making the information more relevant to each specific robot. Also, the spelling is "separation". Spelling isn't a big deal on a talk page, but it would be useful to remember for editing articles. Christophee (talk) 12:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Separation :OK, I know this is stupidly old (like, nearly a whole year), but I really need to say a few things here. First, TG, if you are still reading this (I really don't know anymore) - you were upset because The Morgue and Mega Morg were split without your say-so, and yet you constantly....constantly make decisions about certain things without even waiting for people to have a say, and when people do try to say otherwise, you revert or lock the page. You did it on Scorpion, you did it on Judges, and you did it with the whole fiasco of which robots "final appearances" should be listed, which was after this set of posts. I call complete blatant hypocrisy. :But back to the point of hand...are you guys SURE you're OK with the current decision that the Morg series be kept under one article? It just seems like you were OK, but were then forced to change it back because TG kept getting on your case. I myself don't really mind because I can see it working either way, but I dislike the fact a decision appears to have been forced over peer pressure. I know it's a year old, but it still bugs me. CrashBash (talk) 09:24, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't mind them sharing an article, but what REALLY bugs me is that we call it The Morgue instead of Mega Morg. Mega Morg spanned the most years, had multiple designs under that name (yes, so did Mini Morg, but Mega Morg is more important), and is the one that had its own toy under that name. By having Mini Morg and Mega Morg, the team clearly preferred "Morg" over "Morgue", so using The Morgue annoys me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:43, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Something I wish I knew before Hardly the best time for bringing up this old debate again, but let it at least be said that The Morgue is in fact a separate build to Mega Morg. If I knew this a while ago, perhaps I could've been more persuasive, but The Morgue competed in the sumo event of Techno Games, which was at the same time as Robot Wars. The image on the right proves that The Morgue, Mini Morg and Mega Morg were all separate robots, even if Mini Morg likely borrowed internals from Mega Morg. I would still like to see The Morgue be one article, and Mega Morg be another, which also encompasses Mini Morg. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:32, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Apologies for bringing this up on the day we learned of Dorian Caudy's death, I didn't have a clue. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:45, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Current state It appears that I have found a picture of Mega Morg, in its current state. Should it be added to the page or not? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 09:53, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Where did you find that? Looks like the Series 7 chassis and internals and the Series 4 shell. Sam (BAZINGA) 11:15, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I got it from Microgravity100's (Jarvis's) Photobucket. It doesn't say when or where it came from, but since The Morgue is Welsh I'll assume it came from a Welsh event. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 12:27, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :Interesting, from what I've seen, images of the machines today are encouraged. S I'd say go for it and add it.--BBTS :) (talk) 02:53, May 19, 2014 (UTC) The firm turtle I was think of adding to the first Mega Morg section about what was on the back of it- it included a picture of a turtle and, in welsh, the firm turtle (y crwban gadarn), but I found a problem-it was necessarily important to part. So, should I add it to the section of the Morg or put it in trivia? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:12, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :Could you provide a source for the "firm turtle" information? I can't find anything about it on Google RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:30, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I found about the firm turtle on the Google translator on the English to Welsh section. For the actual words in Welsh, I had to time the pauses correctly so I see what was on the back of it. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:34, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Hmm, if you can get a clear pic, then sure, it can go in the gallery. I can't find any referenced to it on Google, so I believe it's just a few random words in Welsh, not a national symbol, so it should go in the trivia section. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:09, September 7, 2014 (UTC) New Zealand? Can someone post the source that confirms about Dorian Caudy moving to New Zealand? I really think we need to add a rule to the Style Guide saying that everything posted MUST have a source to back it up unless it was explicitly mentioned on the show. Not just to prevent vandalism, but to prevent arguments. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:39, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure where to post this, DZ, so I'm popping these here: :https://www.tes.com/article.aspx?storycode=6075569 :http://www.southwales-eveningpost.co.uk/Rugby-fan-s-home-home/story-13378458-detail/story.html :https://twitter.com/wpsfg/status/596551363670253568 Knifeyspooney (talk) 14:21, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, just wanted to be sure. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:55, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Order of Battles Is there any reason that the battles on the "Extreme" section aren't in chronological order? We have the Tag Team first, meaning that the article mentions it burning out two speed controllers in prior battles *before* it talks about the battles themselves, and that makes no sense. Can anyone provide a compelling reason that the Vengeance battles shouldn't come first? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:10, December 13, 2017 (UTC) :I imagine this is still chronologically ordered, the Tag Team isn't like the Annihilator in that it had to be filmed all in one day, I imagine the Vengeance matches genuinely were fought in-between. The fact that Plunderbird 5 took part in a Mega Morg vengeance battle is evidence that the battles took place early in the filming schedule, as Plunderbird also had to withdraw from various events such as the Mayhem. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:17, December 13, 2017 (UTC)